leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Old Rod
|colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Old Rod (Japanese: ボロのつりざお Worn-out Fishing Rod) is a Key Item introduced in Generation I. It allows the player to fish from bodies of water. Good Rod and Super Rod are more powerful versions of this item. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Old Rod allows the to fish for low-level wild Pokémon from bodies of water. Description |Use in front of the sea, a river, etc., to fish for Pokémon.}} |Use by water to fish for Pokémon.}} |Use by any body of water to fish for wild Pokémon.}} |An old and beat-up fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild Pokémon.}} |An old and beat-up fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Vermilion City (from the ) |- | | (from the in the Pokémon Center) |- | | Dewford Town (from the on the east side of the Gym) |- | | Vermilion City (from the ) |- | | Jubilife City (from the in the gate to ) |- | | (from the in the Pokémon Center) |- | | Ambrette Town (from the in the ) |- | | Dewford Town (from the on the east side of the Gym) |} |} Appearance In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, are fished with Old Rod, with the player being given increasingly better variants of Old Rod (So-So, Good, Great, Rare, Pro's, and Supreme) as they progress that can fish new Magikarp patterns. In the anime In the main series In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, mentioned that Mr. Briney from Dewford Town was going to host the Old Rod Fishing Rally soon, prompting him to depart for Johto in order to participate in the said competition. In Pokémon Origins obtained an Old Rod from the Vermilion Fishing Guru in File 2: Cubone. In the manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Old Rod has appeared in Pokémon Pocket Monsters. In the TCG The Old Rod was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era). It was first released in the expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration by Keiji Kinebuchi. A reprint with new artwork by Shizurow was included in the Japanese expansion, and then released in the English expansion. Old Rod lets a player flip 2 coins. If both are heads, the player can search their discard pile for a Baby Pokémon (Neo Revelation only), Basic Pokémon, or Evolution card and put it into their hand. If both coins are tails, the player search their discard pile for a instead and put it into their hand. Trivia * In Generation I, the only Pokémon that can be fished out by the Old Rod is , all of which would be level 5. Trivia |bordercolor= |zh_yue=破舊釣竿 破爛的釣竿 |zh_cmn=破舊釣竿 / 破旧钓竿 破爛的釣竿 阿里不達釣竿 |da=Gammel fiskestang Gammel stang |nl=Oude hengel |fi=Vapa |fr=Canne |de=Angel Alte Angel |it=Amo Vecchio |ko=낡은낚싯대 Nalgeun Naksitdae |pl=Stara Wędka |pt_br=Vara Antiga |es=Caña Vieja |sv=Gammalt spö }} See also * Good Rod * Super Rod * Fishing Rod * List of Key Items in Generation I * List of Key Items in Generation II * List of Key Items in Generation III * List of Key Items in Generation IV * List of Key Items in Generation VI Category:Key Items Category:Fishing rods de:Angel es:Caña vieja fr:Canne zh:破旧钓竿（道具）